The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming program for displaying a preview image based on image data.
A typical image forming apparatus can store image data read by a scanner or received from an external information processing apparatus, and output the stored image data by facsimile transmission, electronic mail transmission or the like.
There is known a typical image forming apparatus that displays a preview image generated based on image data so that a user on the transmission side can confirm an outline of an output image.
However, the user cannot confirm, from the preview image, data information, such as the data size, of the actual output image that affects the output.